The Lengend of Sunnic Re Done
by videogamelover221
Summary: On cold rainy day, Amy finds a diary in Sonic's attic that belong to his great-great-great-grandfather from the wild west. Story is completely getting rewritten and continued! Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello maybe you remember this story or not, but I'm rewriting it and continuing it. If you want to see the original story just go to my profile. Thank you Chaos Controller15 for helping me! Sonic and friends belong to SEGA and the Sonic Team.**

On a cold and rainy day, everyone was gathered in Sonic the Hedgehog's house looking for something to do inside since there wasn't really anything you could do outside. It was about noon when Knuckles had an idea and asked, "How about we look in your attic?"

"Hey that's sounds like a good idea. Besides, I've never really been up there before," Sonic said.

They all split up in the attic to see what they could find. It looked like never went up there in several years. Sonic and Knuckles began to look under sheets and tarps. Tails, Cream, and Cheese went to the selves and seeing what was there. Amy looked in a trunk and rummaged through the old stuff. That's when she found a diary. "Hey I found something!" Amy said excitedly.

"Well what is it?" Sonic asked very anxiously.

"It looks like a diary," Amy said blowing the dust off and coughing, "A very old one in fact."

Then something fell out. "What's that?" Tails asked.

"Why it's a letter," Amy said. Then she started reading it:

_To my descendents,_

_I am your one of your great-grandfathers from the Wild West. What you found is my journal. Well, it's more like a non-fiction story because I wrote it after it really happen. I put it in story mode so you can read it to your children and grandchildren. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Love,_

_Sun-nic the 2__nd_

"What kind of name is Sun-nic?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds interesting," Tails said.

"Amy, can you read it to us?" Cream asked politely.

"Chao," said the little chao, Cheese. It was like he was pleading a little bit.

"I don't know, what do you think guys?" Amy asked.

"Go ahead besides it will cut some time," Knuckles said.

"Yeah I want to know about my great-great-grandfather," Sonic said.

"Sonic, I think its great-great-great-grandfather," Tails said of matter-of-factly.

The azure hedgehog rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said.

"Can we go back to the living room please? It's kind of dark in here," Cream asked, looking around the semi-dark room.

"Sure Cream," Amy said kindly.

They all went back down to the living room where Amy sat on a chair and Cheese sat on her lap. The rest of them sat on the couch. Well…except Knuckles. He sat on the floor because Sonic beat him to it. They fought about it till Tails cleared his throat. "Let's start the story now."

"Thanks Tails," Amy said to the yellow-orange fox.

"No problem," he replied.

"OK, the Legend of Sun-nic." she said and opened the journal.

**I know this isn't a great rewrite but it will get better as the chapters go. I might make few changes too from the original story. NO FLAMES! **


	2. Welcome to Green Hill Town

**Here's chapter 2! I don't own Sonic, but I do own the Western counterparts. Hope this is better than the old chapter 2. The Sonic characters portray the Western people like they do in Sonic and the Secret Rings and the Black Knight. **

* * *

A long, long, ago back when everyone rode on horses and carriages, Indians ruled the plains, and the west was still wild, Sun-nic the 2nd **(****portrayed by Sonic)** was moving from the east to the west to a little town called Green Hill Town. He wore denim pants, a blue long shelved shirt, and black chaps. He also had a white hat on and brown boots. He was carrying a sack filled with possessions. It was later morning and the town was in at the edge of the prairie. If you kept going you hit dusty grounds. Little did he know that the little town had big problems. The town was in debt to Edgar the Kid **(portrayed by ****Eggman****)**. He was the supposed mayor and sheriff, but all he did was tax the town heavily and that resulted in lost deeds. The town also had a group of thieves to worry about too. They were called the Babylon Thieves **(portrayed by the ****Babylon Rouges)**. They kept stealing their goods and money. Most of the townspeople think that they were working for Edgar the Kid.

As soon as Sun-nic was about to enter the town he met a troubled two-tailed fox **(portrayed by Tails)**. The fox was wearing denim pants and white boots with red on the backs. He had a red plaid shirt on and an orange bandana. "Well, howdy little fellow," Sun-nic said. "What's your name?"

"I am not LITTLE!" The two-tailed fox exclaimed, "I happen to be the deputy of this town!"

Sun-nic had a disbelief look on his face, but quickly said, "Really? Sorry about that. What's your name?

The deputy looked at him sadly and said, "You'll laugh."

He chuckled and said, "No, I won't! Mine is a whole lot funnier."

"How?" The deputy asked.

"I'll tell you how," Sun-nic said, "My name is Sun-nic the 2nd, but just call me Sun-nic."

The deputy of Green Hill Town didn't laugh. "I don't think it's funny," The deputy said, "In fact it's better than the whole townspeople's names put together."

"You're the first person who didn't laugh," He said. Then he asked, "Now what's your name?"

"My name is Deputy Tommy Two-Tailed," The deputy said proudly, "but you can call me Tommy."

"That's a very fine name, Tommy," Sun-nic said. They shook hands.

"You want to go to the Saloon to meet some of the town's folk?" Tommy asked.

Sun-nic smiled and replied, "Be glad to."

They started to walk in through the gate before Tommy said, "Oh, I forgot to say welcome to Green Hill Town."

"This should be interesting." Sun-nic thought. They started making their way through the town and to a run down, wooden building.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! The story will get better and longer. I promise! PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES! **


	3. The Saloon Part 1

**Here is the rewrite of chapter 3! I don't own the Sonic characters, but I do own the western counterparts.**

Sun-nic the 2nd and Tommy Two-Tailed got to the Saloon and Tommy swung the wooden, swinging doors to get in. They saw people talking, the piano playing, and the showgirls rehearsing. Then there was silence, and everyone was just looking at them until Tommy finally broke the silence by saying "Howdy everybody!"

"Howdy Tommy!" They replied. They all went back to their discussions and listening to the piano.

"Hey Sun-nic let's go get something to drink and you can meet Sly Shawn **(portrayed by Shadow)**," Tommy said.

"Why is he called that?" Sun-nic asked.

"He'll tell you," Tommy replied. They started to head to the bar. That's where they saw a black and red hedgehog wearing a long sleeved blue shirt, a black buttoned vest, and a black vest. He also wore a long dear skinned apron, denim pants, and black cowboy boots. He was cleaning a glass when they saw him. He had a seldom face. "Well hey Shawn," Tommy said.

"Howdy Tommy, now what do you want?" Shawn asked.

"I'll have warm milk, and my friend, Sun-nic, will have the same," Tommy said. Sly Shawn was chuckling at Sun-nic's name.

"Hey don't laugh at his name, Shawn," Tommy said stenly.

"Why not?" Shawn asked, "It's funny." He started to get the drinks.

Tommy sighed, "Sorry about that Sun-nic."

"It's okay, I'm used to it." Sun-nic said sadly. "Now why is he called _Sly _Shawn?"

"Well he can talk his way through anything and is very clever…" Tommy asked.

"And all the girls love me," Shawn interrupted, "I'll show you. Hey Ruth!** (Portrayed by Rouge)**" He called.

"What!" She called back.

"I need to ask you something!" Shawn yelled.

"OK I'll be there in a second!" Ruth said.

"Ruth is one of my performing girls," Shawn informed to Sun-nic.

When she finally got there she had a questioning look on her face. She was wearing a black dress with purple on the front, a dark purple choker **(a necklace)**, black heels, a purple feather headpiece, a purple garter, and black fingerless gloves that go to the elbow. "What do you want, Sly?" Ruth asked.

"I just wanted to say that you are one of my best singers," Shawn said.

"Really?" Ruth asked surprisingly.

"Yeah and it will be a shame when people come in after you're shift, and not hear you sing." Shawn said.

She gasped. "Don't worry I'll come in overtime to sing my heart out, and you don't have to pay me this time. When everyone comes in to see me, I'll become a star and get out of this run down town," Ruth said with stars in her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Ruth." Shawn said as she went by the piano again.

"How did you do that?" asked an amazed Sun-nic.

"Years of practice." Shawn said proudly. That pride did not last long as Becky **(portrayed by Blaze)** and Shy Sammy **(portrayed by Silver) **came to the counter very angrily. Becky was wearing the same as Ruth, but it was red. Shy Sammy was wearing denim pants, brown cowboy boots, and white, blue striped shirt. He also a white cowboy hat.

"Shawn! How can you let Ruth stay overtime, and not tell us about it?" Asked by a very angry Becky.

"Yeah!" Sammy said quietly.

"Now Sammy and I have to stay overtime too because of you!" Becky exclaimed.

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"Because someone has to sing with her, you know that she can't stay in tune! She also needs someone to play the piano for her." Becky replied.

"Look, I'll make a deal, if you guys work overtime I'll pay you, but you can't tell Ruth." Shawn said.

"Deal." Becky and Sammy said at the same time and Shawn went back to work. That's when they first noticed Tommy and Sun-nic.

"Well howdy Tommy," Becky said. "I didn't see you there. Who's your friend?"

"This is Sun-nic," Tommy said.

Becky and Sammy started to laugh at poor Sun-nic. When they finally stopped laughing, Sammy saw how Sun-nic sad face and said, "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Me neither," Becky said.

"It's okay, I get that a lot," said Sun-nic.

"My name is Becky," Becky said, "I'm one of the performing girls, and Ruth is the other."

"And my name is Shy Sammy, and I play the piano and I'm the manager of this place."

"I got two questions, Sammy," Sun-nic started, "how come you're called Shy Sammy and how you do two of jobs?"

Before Sammy could start, Becky said, "He's called that because he's shy and gets nervous in front of people. In fact, you're the first person he introduced himself to."

"I felt brave," Sammy simply said.

"How come you didn't feel brave when you proposed to me?" Becky asked with a little anger.

Sammy stared at her trying to think what to say. Then he said "That's different, anyway I work two jobs because Shawn is my cousin and he left me the job of manager, but that means he's also my boss and he said I had to play the piano. This wasn't all bad because I met Becky and now we're getting married."

"Congratulations! When's the wedding?" Sun-nic asked.

"This fall, you're invited too," Becky said.

"Really? Thanks!" Sun-nic exclaimed.

"Oh, Sammy did you invite Abby?" Becky asked.

"Don't worry I didn't forget," Sammy said.

"We got to go back to work, our breaks our done," Becky said. "See ya later Sun-nic. You too Tommy."

"Bye!" Tommy and Sun-nic said at the same time as Becky and Sammy went back to the piano.

"Hey Tommy, who's Abby?" Sun-nic asked.

Tommy looked at him and said, "She's a wannabe cowgirl and the town's best mustang herder."

"When can I meet her?" Sun-nic asked.

Just then a gust of wind came by and Sun-nic saw the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

"Who's that Tommy?" Sun-nic asked.

"That my friend is Abigal Daisy." Tommy said. Sun-nic couldn't believe it. It was love at first.

**Look on Google if I didn't describe the dress really well to see what a Wild West showgirl dressed like. ****Done! Guess who she is portrayed by. One more thing…REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!**


End file.
